Currently, consumption of a fuel such as gas or oil in a boiler may be monitored by means of a fuel flow rate measuring device coupled to a fuel input pipe of the boiler. The inventor of the present application has however now recognised that, as described in the present application, fuel consumption may be achieved indirectly, i.e., without use of such a device which may have drawbacks with regard to, e.g., cost, installation time, safety, etc.
The inventor has further recognised that indirect gas consumption estimation, without a dedicated in-pipe gas flow measuring device, may be particularly beneficial for gas consumption estimation where the gas is supplied under constant pressure (e.g. due to a pressure regulator) and under control of a valve that opens and closes to let the gas flow into the boiler. i.e., there is no “gas pump” to be monitored. Such a valve may be an inaccessible part of a boiler internal control circuit so that it is difficult to monitor a control signal to the valve.
Thus, the inventor has recognised a need for improved fuel consumption estimation systems and methods.